


A Murder of Crows

by CanoeingNinjin, plantjimin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: :D, I need to stop with these killer puns, M/M, ok ok sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanoeingNinjin/pseuds/CanoeingNinjin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantjimin/pseuds/plantjimin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi was the first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Murder of Crows

 Yamaguchi was the first. He was found in a dark alley, torso cut open and guts missing. 

 

 “He didn’t have guts” was written with blood beside him in neat handwriting. 

 

 Apparently the killer had a sense of humor. 

 

* * *

 Tanaka was next. He had his mouth mutilated, tongue laid beside him and teeth encircling it, his own hand curled in a fist and stuffed in his mouth. 

 

_ Too loud. _

 

* * *

 Then it was Nishinoya. Chunks of flesh from various parts of him were carefully scooped out, leaving behind rounded indents. Strangely enough, the skin of each extracted area had at least one bruise on it. 

 

_ Small, but annoying. _

 

* * *

 After him was Sawamura. His legs were bent at extremely unnatural angles and had  countless deep slashes littering his upper body. His fingers were jammed into the gash on his chest, pulling the wound wider to reveal a decaying heart.

 

_ Well, there goes the foundation. _

 

* * *

 Bright orange hair was dyed crimson, short legs violently ripped from the hips and throat slit open to make space for two eyeballs. The eye sockets were left crying tears of red, mouth frozen in a scream of agony. Crouched beside the small body was a shadowed figure tracing something on the ground. Occasionally, the mysterious form would dip its hand in the empty sockets and continue drawing on the floor.  _ Wait, it’s not drawing. It’s  _ not  _ drawing. It’s  _ writing.

 

 Kageyama inhaled sharply.  _ No! No way, not Hinata - just - no! _

 

 His startled gasp drew the attention of the shape on the ground. The silhouette slowly turned to face a frozen Kageyama.

 

 “Oh dear, you’re here early,” the figure addressed him is a sing-song voice, “Tobio-chan.”

  
 The last thing Kageyama remembers before blacking out is a cloth pressed against the lower half of his face and a muffled “You got careless, Shittykawa.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story was created when I read that "A murder of crows" part that Oikawa told Ushijima and his face when he said "you'd best never forget this worthless pride of mine".


End file.
